masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Warp Reality
| rarity = Rare | type = Combat Enchantment | combat_casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = All Normal Units, all Heroes and all Fantastic Creatures that do not belong to the receive a penalty. }} Warp Reality is a Rare Combat Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast during combat to give a lasting effect, whereby all units on the battlefield except Fantastic Creatures from the are inflicted with a penalty, making them significantly less likely to cause damage during combat. This applies to units on both sides (the caster's units are not exempt). Effects Warp Reality distorts space itself, making it incredibly difficult for units to cause damage during combat. Only Fantastic Creatures from the can cope with this warping and are not affected by it. To Hit Penalty Warp Reality's effect is very simple: a penalty inflicted on all units on the battlefield except units. A bonus applies to all Melee Attacks, Ranged Attacks and any Special Attacks that require a To Hit roll. Although reduced To Hit values do not change an attack's maximum potential damage, they lower the average damage output of that attack. As a result, all units on the battlefield are going to cause less damage to their opponents. Units with high Defense ratings may subsequently become almost impervious to damage. Note that most units have by default, so Warp Reality will cause those units to deliver only 10% of their maximum damage potential on average. Warp Reality can easily reduce a unit's to 0%, if the unit is already under the effect of some other To Hit penalty. If it reaches 0%, the unit will inflict no damage at all with any of its affected attacks. This is particularly true for Ranged Attack units using or - they get To Hit penalties when attacking at long range, and may end up with . Affected Targets Warp Reality will affect all Normal Units, all Heroes, and all Fantastic Creatures that do not belong to the . In other words, the only unaffected units are Fantastic Creatures from the , including Normal Units that have been associated with the via the Chaos Channels spell. The spell affects both friendly and enemy units without discrimination! This is one of the few spells that does normally affect units possessing Magic Immunity!! Usage Warp Reality may be cast during combat for the high Casting Cost of . It will immediately affect all valid targets. Units that end up with less than will have an icon added to their abilities list to indicate this. Units that previously had a To Hit value above will show a change in the value of their inherent bonus (or it may disappear or turn into the blue-colored "negative to hit" icon, as appropriate). After casting Warp Reality, its icon will appear in the "Enchantments" window underneath the casting wizard's name. The spell will remain in effect until the end of battle, or until dispelled by the opponent. It is not possible to cancel Warp Reality voluntarily. Since it does not carry on after the end of the battle, Warp Reality has no Upkeep Cost. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Warp Reality may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Warp Reality during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Warp Reality has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Warp Reality spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Warp Reality can have many different effects, depending on what kinds of units are on the battlefield. Obviously, it is best to cast this spell when your army is made up mostly or entirely of units, and the enemy's army contains few or none of them. If the situation is reversed, it is usually a better idea not to cast this spell at all, to avoid strengthening the enemy and weakening yourself. Even if no units are present, the spell may be beneficial to you if your units already possess very high scores, and the enemy's units do not. The penalty of would then render the enemy's units almost useless, while your units still retain some combat effectiveness. Finally, consider casting this spell when the enemy's army is comprised mostly of Ranged Attack units using or . If you keep your units well away from theirs, the enemy may end up wasting their Ranged Attacks, due to having final To Hit scores of after range penalties are taken into account. When the enemy runs out of ammunition, your Melee Attack units can march up and eliminate his units. Category:Combat Enchantments Category:Chaos